csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Helena Triton
Helena Triton is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. She is the roommate and slave of the Mannequin Dr. Agent J. Triton and his daughter Gothic Agent Triton and his sidekick Messenger of Doom Triton. She is also the fellow slave of Batwoman Triton. Helena is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 29 days from being an Elder. Before Helena was enslaved by Dr. Agent J., she worked as a sales-clerk / barista, judging from her outfit. Most of the first Sims I created in Washdowncreek use at least one accessory that can't be accessed without cheats. Helena's appearance is based off the Pleasantview sales-clerk Nicole Thompson, even though their eye colours and facial structures are different, as are their ages. But they have the same clothing, hair and skin tone. Helena moved to Washdowncreek in late December 2011 along with the robust Batwoman. At some point in 2012 she and Batwoman were captured and enslaved by Dr. Agent J. Triton each against their will. Unlike Batwoman, who instantly disapproved of Agent J.'s actions, Helena seemed to have an unexpectedly unconcerned attitude to being enslaved. It is possible that her life was never that pleasant to start with - working long hours every day and being underpaid. Despite this, Helena and Batwoman kept their jobs when they were enslaved by Agent J. Another possibility for Helena's unconcerned attitude may be because Agent J. had modified her memory so she wouldn't protest. Even though Helena didn't particularly enjoy the dangerous dirty work that Agent J. made her do, she seemed to have found it tolerable. Agent J. would let his daughter Gothic Agent play cruel tricks on Helena and Batwoman such as absorbing their aspiration levels or skills with the SimVac. Batwoman didn't fall for these tricks, but Helena who wasn't as socially experienced as Batwoman was didn't know a trick when she saw one. It could be that Agent J. modified Helena's mind so that she could easily be misguided. Batwoman knew that it wasn't so hard for her to use her physical strength to free herself from Agent J.'s enslavement. But maybe if she just developed some more skills, she could free Helena as well. In spite of all the chores Helena and Batwoman were being set up to do - whether okay or cruel - they had time to socialise with each other, and they quickly became good friends. It was then that Batwoman convinced Helena that she deserved a life that she wanted. They helped each other to modify Dr. Agent J.'s equipment such as the Moveobjects kit without him realising. Before they knew it, Agent J., M.o.D. and Gothic Agent were standing with their legs stuck to the seats of their Swings. All they could do is stand there and watch Helena and Batwoman laugh at them. It is unclear exactly what happens to any of them after that except that Helena and Batwoman are no longer living under the cruel thumb of Dr. Agent J. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Ironically despite her Aspiration, Helena isn't very interested in money. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Helena has several qualities that one would expect of a Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Pleasure secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Helena has the same facial structure, and IP portrait pose as her fellow slave Batwoman. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with a ponytail (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims based on other Sims (fanon)